


I Think I Love You

by VTsuion



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Flirting, I Think I Love You by The Partridge Family, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTsuion/pseuds/VTsuion
Summary: Holmes has made a most surprising deduction, Watson just has to figure out what it is, but Holmes isn't making it easy.





	I Think I Love You

Sherlock Holmes sat back in his usual chair by the fireplace. He wore a distant expression that indicated the deepest abstraction. However, rather than gazing past his preferred spot on the wall above the mantle, he had instead turned his gaze onto his companion, Dr. John Watson, who was reading in the chair beside him. Ever so often Watson looked up and gave Holmes a questioning glance, but he knew better than to ask; Holmes would come around to it in his own time.

Sure enough, before the afternoon was out, Holmes broke the silence. “When one has eliminated the impossible…” he mused.

Watson looked up from his book and shut it around a loose scrap of paper that sufficed as a bookmark. “Holmes, what is it?”

“I have made a most surprising deduction,” Holmes said, as though even he was surprised by his own conclusion.

Watson nodded for him to continue, curious - as Holmes had no doubt intended - as to what it could possibly be.

“You haven’t deduced it yourself?” Holmes prompted with a mischievous smile.

“Deduced what?” Watson asked, a little wary.

“Come, my dear Watson, you know my methods, apply them. What have I been pondering these past hours?”

Watson paused to consider it. “Is there something I’ve forgotten to do? I believe I remembered everything when I was at the market earlier.”

Holmes chuckled. “No, I did not mean to cause concern. I recommend looking a little closer to home.”

Watson gave him a skeptical look. “Are you bored already?”

Holmes let out a sharp laugh. “That’s not what I had in mind, no.”

“What is it then?” Watson asked, beginning to get impatient.

“I believe” - Holmes hesitated, and not merely for effect - “that I am in love with you.”

It was Watson’s turn to burst out laughing.

Holmes gave him a reproachful look.

“My apologies, my dear Holmes,” Watson said. “I love you too. I was merely surprised that this was your grand deduction.”

“Perhaps you are more perceptive than I give you credit for,” Holmes admitted.

“It was not so hard to deduce,” Watson teased. “But it is well known that you are blind to most things outside of your expertise.”

“I confess, I have paid the softer passions perhaps less heed than I ought. But I argue that it does not necessarily render me an insufficient partner.”

“Not at all, just a tad rough around the edges,” Watson said with a glowing smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This song got stuck in my head so badly I had to make a pair of fics based on it, so I've also written a Star Trek: The Original Series variant on the same theme.
> 
> This was originally posted on my tumblr, vtsuion.tumblr.com, where I am posting shorts like this one, answering questions, and accepting writing prompts, so check it out!


End file.
